Spiderwebs
by Flame3
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)
1. Decisions

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: This is a Wufei fic that I am currently working on. Of course this wont be a slash fic, this will be a long and action filled adventure for Wufei and the others to go on. And anyone who knows me or has read my other fan fics KNOWS that I write long ones. My longest was a Lord of the Rings fanfic, which are 45 chapters long, and I have started on the sequal to the story. I hope you people like my style and my story line. I'm not expecting much form any of you since I'm only 14, not much of a professional writer. And as a side note, I am very typo-full and lazy to the extent where I won't write it in Microsoft Word and check for spelling errors. I WILL revise when I'm finished with the entire story.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 1  
Decisions**

**  
**A dark figure walked up a tall hill covered with wild flowers and healthy grass. It was dark, stars still filled the navy sky with a glow that seemed to lighten the darkest of hearts. The figure left muddy footprints on the damp grass as it climbed up the hill. The mud was from the bottom of the hill, which was mostly dirt, but because of the rain it was a large mud puddle. 

When the dark figure met its destination that was the top of the hill. The figure wore a leather jacket that shielded the wind from it's body. He had a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms on, which didn't help much with the cold. A cold front had come in the night before, leaving chilly air behind as it continued its travels east. A breeze blew by as the sun began to rise. The figures untied hair began to hover in the direction of the blowing air. It retreated its arms to its chest, helping it warm up.

On top of the hill stood the Solitary Dragon. The ex-gundam pilot Wufei. A 16-year-old teen left alone in the distant country of China. He found only one moment of peace there, he found the sun rise. It was what kept him strong. Its what kept him going on in life, knowing that no matter how dark it was, the sun would always be there. The stars slowly disappeared a little more as each ray of sun appeared from behind the snowy mountains. 

He couldn't smile, his life was to lost behind him that it was mostly impossible. But he did feel a wonderful sense of warmth from the burning ball of fire. He had never missed a day of viewing it. He recalled the time he was suffering from a high fever, but he managed to come and see the sun. No one was there to stop him anyway, no one around cared much for him. Everyone he had cared for was dead, except the four people who accepted him.

He tried for a little while to be part of a Preventer Intelligence Agency alongside with Sally, Noin, and Zechs, but all he did there was paper work. This kind of life would not satisfy him. So he returned to China to find something just for him, but he had failed... 

He remembered the silent Heero. They way he always looked at things in a different way than others. Wufei respected this, but he felt a disagreement to Heero's attempts of self destruction. But Heero was deeply respected by Wufei. 

Then there was Duo. The "God of Death" as most would explain him. Wufei took a unnoticeable interest in Duo. He discovered a few things that Duo put most of his effort in hiding. He knew Duo's biggest fear. The fear of Death was what Wufei suspected of Duo. He saw the look in Duo's eye everytime he saw the aftermath of Death and even the process of Death. Duo would sometimes state his creed to some people who asked him religious questions. That he couldn't believe in God because he had never seen a miracle, but he could believe in Death because he had seen lots of it. Wufei wondered if it was to much for Duo's mind to handle, he wondered if this would come back to haunt him one day, maybe even destroy him.

Trowa was the last memory he cared for. The silent kill was how he would explain Trowa. A clown separated from his Circus. All he could really pry from Trowa was his want for peace. The possibility of suicide for peace is what worried some people. He wasn't desperate for it, it was just something that would make his life easier. The Solitary Dragon also respected him.

Quatre wasn't much of an interest for Wufei. He didn't like Quatre's strategies around things, so he ignored him most of the time. Quatre was a rich boy born from a test tube with 29 sisters who suffered the same fate. He wasn't completely real to Wufei. He wasn't put into the world like the rest of them were. It wasn't Quatre's fault, but it is his responsibility to do something about it. Quatre claimed it wasn't right, but Wufei still wondered if he would do anything about it. 

Wufei began to think about Merian, but soon blocked it out of his mind. No matter how much he thought it through, he would never find peace with her. He was weak in her eyes before her end. She despised him looked at him as a weak human with a nerdy tendency. He felt his face turn red with anger from his failure to prove himself to her. But it went away as he though further into their forced marriage. He thought about how she sacrificed herself for him, and then soon realized his true strength. It was then that Wufei agreed to call her Nataku. But it was to late, she was doomed to die...

His face ran cold, he didn't shed a tear, but he wish he could. He could feel the sorrow build up inside of himself, the sorrow he hoped one day wouldn't break him. Because he knew that if he broke, no one would be there to put him back together. Out of all of this, he agreed that he would have to search for friendship. He decided to look for his friends, if they were his friends. He hoped he could find some way to force himself to open up to them. Maybe that was the way to heal his internal wound. 

He nodded his head and began to walk down the hill. He tried his best to avoid stepping on any of the wild flowers. He felt that they had more purpose than he did at the moment. They were there to bring beauty to the Earth. He feared that he was there for no reason. He also hoped that maybe he could find a purpose on his trip to his friends. When he reached the muddy bottom of the hill, he walked causally to his motorcycle. He destroyed the peaceful sound of nothing by starting the engine and riding down the dirt road to his new home. There he would gather the little things he owned and travel to America and Search for his departed friends...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
How is it so far? I will be able to tell you if there will be a sequal to this one by the 20'th chapter at most. I have lots of things that always get in the way, like Drama and friends, so if I don't update for a while, these will most likely be why. Reviews are like energy pills to me. The more I get, the more I want to type the next chapter, so if you like it review every "single" chapter! ^_^ I love having a lot of reviews!!! ;) 


	2. New York

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving a powerful Sorceress released from her tomb and the destruction of the world. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete) Authors Notes: I hope you liked the first chapter! I enjoy writing about Wufei. I tend to like the misunderstood like Wufei better than any other. I'm trying to make a realistic story out of this, not anything way out there. Tell me what you think, even if it's a negative one! Feel free to review every chapter! ^_~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 2  
New York**

The Chinese boy walked out of the airplane he had taken to America. He was in New York, this is where Duo lived last time Wufei heard. Duo was put in a private school, fully funded by Relena. She found that Duo was going to a trashy school in the poor side of town and really wanted to help him out. She bought him a pretty nice apartment and gives him a few hundred dollars every other week for food and clothes. She constantly sends someone to check on him. She can't do it herself as much anymore because of her heavy protection since she is the Vice Foreign Minister. 

Duo accepted this only because he new she wasn't feeling very useful where she was at the moment. She has to learn to keep lots of thing sin order and is loaded with new responsibilities all the time. Not that Duo didn't mind having all of this extra money and a real nice place to stay! But to make sure he doesn't change because of his new 'status', he also works for a mechanic shop. 

Wufei hoped he could find Duo before night, mostly because he had no idea where he would stay that night. He had all of his luggage in a duffle bag, so he was ready to leave. He was dressed in a pair of loose blue jean pants and a grey longsleeve shirt with a maroon stripe in the middle. His hair was slicked back with gel and tied into a short ponytail in the back. He threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked outside the airport. He saw a phone booth near the door and walked inside. He searched through the phonebook on the inside. He searched for the last name 'Maxwell', but didn't see a match. He then flipped to the very back where the yellow pages where. He looked up 'auto-mechanic' and saw a page long list. He wasn't to surprised, considering this was New York, so he just tore out the pages, folded them up, and put them in his pocket. 

He then called a taxi, which took a few attempts. When one finally did pull over, he climbed in and adjusted a bit. 

"Can you take me to the best private school around here?" Wufei asked him. 

The man chuckled a bit and questioned Wufei. "Why would someone like you be interested in a place like 'dat?" The man asked.

"An old friend... Now will you drive me or not?!" Wufei said, frowning.

"Sure," the obese man replied pressing down on the accelerator. When they arrived at a school about seven minutes later Wufei gave him ten bucks and got out. 

When he got out, the driver sped away quickly, leaving him at the gates of a large school. It was about four stories high and very wide. It had a pretty good-sized courtyard in the front. It was surrounded by a large garden filled with bushes cut into the shapes of animals and some where even into abstract shapes. In the center was a large water fountain that sprayed clear water. A sign beside the gate read: Oak Hollow.

Wufei walked into the courtyard, it had a few students in uniform sitting on benches. Some studied and some conversed. Wufei attracted some attention since he wasn't wearing the attire everyone else had to wear, and some of the girls cracked smiles at the sight of the handsome boy. He paid no attention to this and continued his path through the courtyard and up a large flight of stairs. When he reached the top he walked through one of the many glass doors in the front and walked to the front office of the school. 

He walked in to see a woman busily working on her computer, occasionally reaching into one of the few file cabinets in the office and pulling out files. She wore a very dignified black dress and had a deep ebony beehive hairstyle. She lifted her head when she spotted Wufei and removed her reading glasses, placing them atop her head, so she could see more clearly. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

"Yes," Wufei replied, ignoring the sarcastic look in her eyes. "I need to know if you have a student named Duo Maxwell."

"Oh, yes," the woman said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Mr. Maxwell." She stood up from her seat and walked to a door on the left side of the square shaped room. The door read, PRINCIPLE, in large white letters. She peeked into the door and quickly closed it. 

"He is unavailable at the moment," she informed Wufei adjusting the slipping glass on top of her head. "I can leave a message for him, or you can wait in the chair outside the door," she said pointing to a chair outside the office door which Wufei hadn't noticed before.

"I think I'll wait," Wufei said, nodding his head in gratitude and leaving the office and taking a seat in the leather seated chair. The woman placed the glasses over her eyes once again and went back to work on her computer.

Wufei patiently tapped his foot on the marble floor, waiting for Duo to leave the principles office. He wondered if Duo was in trouble, or if he was in there for a more important matter. But he remembered the personality that Duo usually had, so he agreed with himself that Duo had done something stupid. 

He thought about what he would do when Duo came out. Would Duo take him as a weakling for needing his help? He shivered at the thought of the shame he would have if that were to happen. He thought of a different reason to use. He contemplated a while and came up with a simple reason. He was just coming to visit for a while. 

After about thirty minutes the principle's door opened and a familiar figure walked out...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The Sorceress part will come up a little later. I wanna wait for Wufei to get adjusted to his upcoming life before she comes along. But trust me, it will be worth he wait!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	3. Duo

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: Soon there will be a fanfic site telling you lots of news on many different kinds of Fandom. I will also tell you what I have planned for the future, so I guess its like a blog, but a little different in form. HOPE YOU LOVE MY STORY AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING IT!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 3  
Duo**

Outside of the door came a Wufei's lost friend Duo. Duo came out frowning, he probably received a good punishment for whatever he did. His head was drooped, letting his long braid fall in front of his right shoulder. He carried a covered book in his right hand and nothing in the other. Behind his left ear was a thick ballpoint pen and atop his head was a pair of sunglasses.

"And give me those glasses!" Someone from inside the door he walked out of screamed. From inside the door came a man dressed in a gray suit and a navy tie. Duo frowned even more and unwound the glasses from his hair and handed them to the man. 

"I really don't know what is wrong with you!" The man yelled. "You are in here almost every day! You are definitely not worthy of a sophisticated school such as Oak Hollow. You need to consider going back to that trashy public school!" The man continued turning around and slamming his office door behind him. 

"What are you in for this time, Mr. Maxwell?" The secretary questioned, still typing at her computer. 

Duo sighed and answered, "I put a rotten egg in Ms. Johnson's chair." 

"Why, Mr. Maxwell?" the woman said giving a light chuckle.

"I dunno...," Duo answered. 

"I 'dont' know," the woman corrected him. "I must say though, you aren't the most intelligent student here, but you are the brightest. I might not be proper for me to say this, but I always look forward to seeing you, even though it's always for something as this. You are really the only student who doesn't act like a zombie at this school. You choose your own path and ideas and go for it. Maybe you should start thinking twice before doing something like this again." 

"Yeah," Duo agreed, a small smirk appearing over his face. "I guess I should."

The woman then broke out laughing. "Remember the time you put a stink bomb in the Cheerleaders locker room?! That is one of your most clever acts, Mr. Maxwell," The woman said in between laughs. 

"But I had to wash their work out clothes for the rest of the week," Duo said, his smile grew bigger.

"Oh! You have someone waiting outside the door for you, Mr. Maxwell," the woman said pointing to the standing figure on the other side of the glass wall. Duo's medium sized grin turned smaller when he recognized whom it was. 

"Wufei!" Duo yelled, running to the door and flinging it open. He ran over and gave Wufei a suffocating hug. 

"How are you? Where have you been? Why are you here?" Duo questioned him in record timing. 

"Uhhh...," Wufei said. "Can you let go of me first?" Duo obeyed and released his strong grip around Wufei.

"Thanks," Wufei said, pushing the anger back down that was creeping up his spine. "I flew in from China a couple of hours or so ago. I was... uh... wondering if you could give me someplace to stay for a while...."

"Yeah! You can stay with me! I have a spare room!" Duo said, resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement. 

"Do I need to wait for a little while for your school to be out?" Wufei asked, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. 

"No... I actually just got suspended for the rest of the day," Duo said frowning. "We can go now, but I want you to see someone before we go!"

Duo grabbed Wufei's wrist and started dragging him. Before Wufei gave in, he bent over and picked up the duffel bag on the floor. Duo dragged him into a large library. It was filled with books and busy students. Duo pulled him past the crowds, saying hello to some of the people on the way until they came to a single round table with a boy sitting in it.

The boy had brown uncombed hair and was looking very comfortable in his uniform. He looked grumpy as he read through a thick book over chemistry. Duo took has hands and covered the boys eyes and said, "Guess who!" 

"Remove your hands from my eyes Duo, I'm not in the mood," the boy grumbled. Duo did as he asked and the boy turned around. It was another one of Wufei's lost friends Heero. Heero looked a bit confused and then give a small smile.

"Hey Wufei," Heero said, not very enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"

"He came from China to visit! He's gonna stay with me!" Duo said, smiling a thousand-dollar smile. 

Heero suspected something else at work here. He knew Wufei a little bit better than that. He knew Wufei wasn't the type to just visit out of the blue. 

"We're gonna go now," Duo told Heero. "I got suspended again." 

Heero just sighed. "What for this time, Duo?" 

"I put a rotten egg in Ms. Johnson's chair," Duo said frowning.

"Even though it was stupid of you, she deserved it," Heero said turning around and continuing on his book.

"You study for and pass that chemistry now you ickle 'lil Hee-chan!" Duo said humorously with a bit of sarcasm. 

"Bye Wufei," Heero said, flipping to page 126. 

Duo asked Wufei to follow him and they left the library. They walked out of the building after that and into the large courtyard. A few girls waved to Duo on the way through, and the cheerleaders just pointed their middle fingers at him. He just laughed at it and yelled, "Sure, anytime!" 

When they reached the gates of the school they started to walk down the sidewalk, towards Duo's house...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I'm having lots of fun with this story. I hope all of this sounds natural enough so far, considering I'm not exactly sure if Relena is that rich to support Duo, but since it seems she does, in this story she does. ^_^ I'm setting up a FanFic site, I'll basically add this story with more side notes etc. along with my LOTR fanfics. Tell me what you think! Does it sound natural enough?


	4. Home?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: This is Duo's home! I am going to upload a blueprint of his house so you can get a clearer picture. I will post the Internet address in the next chapter. I seriously want to know what you think. If you decide to Flame me, hehe, my name is Flame ;). Try and tell me what you want different other than "Your story sucks!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 4  
Home? **

After about a seven-minute walk on the sidewalk, and lots of questions from Duo to Wufei, they arrived at a tall apartment complex. It was at least thirty stories high and painted white.

"This is it!" Duo said smiling. "This is home!" 

He walked inside the glass door in the front and Wufei followed. Inside was a large room filled with couches and coffee tables. A few adults were sitting down, drinking soft drinks or cappuccinos. Some were reading novels or the more conceited ones were reading magazines on beauty and health.

Duo walked up to the clerk desk and greeted the woman behind the counter. She was about 19, and Duo and her seemed to be well acquainted. After a while, he introduced Wufei.

"Oh! Sara, this is Wufei. He's gonna stay with me for a while! Is there like any extra charges or anything?" Duo said to the clerk. 

"Hi nice to meet you Wufei," Sara said to him, nodding her head. "No, no extra charges to pay, Duo." 

"Great," Duo said. "Later!" -At that Duo motioned for Wufei to follow him and they went to an elevator. When the two doors opened the two teens walked in and Duo pushed the button that read 32. 

"I live on the top floor," Duo said. "Hope your not afraid of heights!" 

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Wufei said, breaking his record of silence.

When they reached the top, the elevator opened and they walked into a hallway with only two doorways, one on each side. Duo pulled a key from the navy khaki pants he was wearing and opened the door on the left side of the hallway. Before he opened the door he turned to Wufei and spoke. 

"Its gonna be a bit messy," he informed Wufei. "The maid that Relena hired for me quit when she finished law school. She is now officially an lawyer."

He then pushed open the door and Wufei winced at the size of the room and the mess that covered it. The main room was very big. The floor was white marble, and in the middle was a black leather couch covered with clothes and food, and a big screen TV was across from it, pushed against a ceiling. Lots of game systems were hooked up to it and a DVD player was on top. There was a second story to the room, which led to a series of doors. The stairway was on the bottom left hand of the room and all it was, was a big square with doors up and down the wall. You the center of the second floor was a big square hole where you could see upstairs.

"Relena out did herself, huh?" Duo said smiling. "All I needed was a room to sleep in and a bathroom. But she insisted that I take this." 

"It is... big," was all Wufei said. A kitchen was on the other side of the wall the TV was leaning against. It had a counter with a sink, coffee machine, and a microwave. Up against the top wall was a refrigerator and in between these was a kitchen table. 

"It gets lonely here," Duo said, frowning a bit. "This place is way to big for just one person... so you can stay as long as you want. It will be much nicer here with someone to talk to in the morning and at night," he added with a weak smile. -Wufei nodded his head and gave Duo a encouraging smile. 

'Looks like I'm not the only lonely person," Wufei said to himself. -"Where am I gonna sleep?" Wufei asked adjusting the duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Oh!" Duo said. "Follow me, Senor!" 

Wufei chuckled at Duo's bad Spanish accent on the 'senor', not that he could do better. Duo led Wufei up the stairs, which were littered with clothes and food, around the square center, and to one of the many doors. He opened it and a king-sized bed with a closet off to the side and a dresser on the other side. Two windows were on both sides of the bed with heavy curtains so you could keep the sun out if you wanted.

"So... whadaya think?" Duo said, pretty much glowing. 

"It great," Wufei said, not knowing what to say. He had never really been helped like this before. He was always independent and relied on himself for everything. This was a new experience for him, and Duo knew it. 

Duo took his answer as a compliment, since this was the nicest thing Wufei had ever said to him. He didn't ask Wufei any more questions, because he knew Wufei was uncomfortable with the whole "thank you" process. 

"I'm gonna go call Relena's secretary and tell her to notify Relena about you. Maybe Relena will actually call back this time!" Duo said laughing and patting Wufei on the back. 

He walked downstairs, leaving a uncomfortable Chinese boy at the entrance of his new room. He slowly walked in and put his duffel bag on the bed. He opened it and pulled out the very few clothes he brought with him. He then walked to the closet door and found a bunch of clothes hangers on the rod attached to the wall. He grabbed a few and took them back to the bed. 

He hanged all of his pants and shirts on them hangers and hanged them in his closet. He then rummaged through the rest of the items he had stored inside the duffel bag. He withdrew some daggers and a couple pairs of shoes. But what caught his attention the most was the leather jacket. 

He couldn't afford to bring his motorcycle over water, so he had to leave it behind. It was really all he had of value, so he looked things now as if he had nothing. He sighed and sat down on his bed. 

He had lost so many things in his life. He had lost a wife, a home, a life, and now his motorcycle. He worried that if he stayed with Duo to long, somehow he would lose him to. He suggested to himself that maybe he should start working somewhere and save enough money to buy his own place. There he wouldn't be a hazard to anyone. 

Wufei started suffering from jet lag now. It was sometime in the morning in China, so he was close to exhaustion. He untied his hair and let it hand freely on his shoulders. He then kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed. 

His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to another world...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Am I still doing okay? I think I'm doing pretty well on keeping people in character and stuff. The sorceress part is coming, but it won't change the mood of the story. And for all of you who are wondering, this will not be a yaoi fic, so don't be disappointed ^_^. I don't like yaoi too much, so I obviously don't write it. Anyway, happy reading!!!


	5. School

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: Go to http://magitek.topcities.com/Fantasy/FirstStory.jpg to see what the first story of Duo's apartment looks like. It's a quickly built bitmap, so don't expect anything spectacular! I might make a 3D one someday or just make a house like on the Sims and take screenshots and put it up for download. But until then, this is what you get! I won't make one for the second story unless someone asks. I thought the description was good enough. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 5  
School**

Wufei woke up when his room lights were turned on. Wufei gave a light moan as he pulled the covers over his face to block the merciless light. 

"Sorry Wuu, but I have a surprise for you!" The familiar voice of Duo exclaimed. 

He felt the covers being take from his head and a box being placed by his head. Wufei finally gave in and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then looked up to see a grinning Duo in his school uniform. The look on Duo's face told Wufei, 'Hurry up and open the box before I explode!'

Wufei brushed back some of his untied hair and reached for the box. He took the lid off and regretted what he saw. Inside was a neatly folded school uniform and a small booklet whose cover said 'Welcome to Oak Hollow'.

"Your gonna go to school with me and Heero!" Duo said, increasing the size of his smile. Wufei didn't like the idea. He had already been learned what he was required back before his home was destroyed. He looked at Duo and cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna go?" Duo asked Wufei, a bit disappointed. 

Wufei decided to give it a try. "Uh... sure I do, its just that isn't this a little sudden?" 

"Relena wanted you to go. She said you might be a 'good example' for me or something. You know, keep me under control since Heero doesn't hang around me to much to begin with," Duo said.

"All you have to do is take an entrance exam and if i can pass it, so can you! Weren't you taught by a personal teacher or something?" Duo said adjusting his uniform. 

"Yeah," Wufei said, a bit grumpy from being woke up so early. "I was taught faster than school's here teach... I uh... guess a long review term wouldn't hurt." 

"That's the spirit!" Duo said walking towards the door. 

"The shower is right across from this door," he added, pointing to a opened doorway across the second story. 

The door was opened and steam was coming form it. Wufei grabbed the box with the clothes and picked some other clothing from the duffel bag. He then walked outside the door and walked down the hallway and into the warm bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The bathroom was big with a long counter and mirror placed right behind it. The floor had a few clothes on the ground and some towels. 

Wufei place the box filled with clothing on the counter and looked inside the bathroom cabinet. Inside was lots of black towels, so Wufei grabbed one and walked to the shower. The shower was a rectangle with see through walling and a sliding door. He stripped of his clothing and throwing the towel over the side of the shower. 

He crawled inside, sliding the door shut on the way. He then turned on the shower and proceeded to wash himself. When he was finished he turned the shower off and pulled the towel from the side and began to dry himself off. He felt as if he were removing all of China form his body. When he was finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist and slid open the shower door, walking out and stepping in front of the mirror. He took a nearby cup towel and wiped some of the steam form the mirror so he could see his face. 

He saw a 16 year old Chinese boy who looked very unhappy. He saw someone who was lonely and unpleased with himself. He frowned and ignored this look on his face. He reached for his new clothes and put them on, kicking all of his old clothes into a corner where Duo attempted to kick his. 

When he was finished he walked back to his room. He searched for the tie he had taken out of his hair yesterday, but couldn't find it. He looked under the bed and through the sheets, but didn't have any success. Duo then appeared in the doorway and look at the Chinese boy. 

"Whatcha lookin' for Wuu?" He said walking further into the room. 

"My hair tie," Wufei said, standing up, showing Duo a disappointed frown. "I took it off last night and now I can't find it."

"You can use one of mine," Duo said, leaving Wufei's new room and walking to is own. He came back holding a thin black tie. He handed it to Wufei and received a grateful smile. 

"Thanks," Wufei said, slicking back his damp hair until it was smooth and tightly tied it into a ponytail. 

"Are you ready?" Duo asked. "Here you can use one of my spare notebooks and pen!" He said leaving Wufei's room and going downstairs. Wufei followed his path and found Duo digging through a unused backpack. 

"Relena sent me a load of supplies that I don't use in here," he said, getting impatient. He finally gave up and dumped the backpack clean of all the included items. He found a notebook and a ballpoint pen and handed them to Wufei. 

"Lets go to the jail they call school Wuu-man!" Duo said, walking towards the door. Wufei agreed and followed.

"So whadaya think of my home?" Duo asked on the way to the elevator. 

"Truthfully?" Wufei asked laughing, finally lightening up from his bad mood. 

"Yeah," Duo replied, happy that Wufei finally smiled. 

"I think you need another maid, you keep it like a pig-sty!"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Yay! Wufei is lightening up! The Sorceress part is coming up! Im positive that you will like it! I want reviews :o( Right now i have 1, and that 1 person doesn't seem to read anymore :P


	6. Relationships

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)****  
Authors Notes: The sorceress part is coming! I can feel it now!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 6  
Relationships **

Wufei and Duo walked inside the Oak Hollow gates. They both wore the traditional school uniform, which consisted of a tight fitting, collared, long sleeved, button up shirt, navy khakis, and shiny black shoes. Duo was used to the fit, but Wufei was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Duo reassured him that he would get used to it soon. 

When they reached the courtyard, Duo walked Wufei to the center fountain. He flopped himself on the edge and started a conversation with Wufei.

"We got here a few minutes early, so we can just relax and scope out the chicks," Duo said winking at Wufei. 

As soon as Wufei sat down next to Duo a girl ran up to Duo and had an urgent look on her face. She had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the white long sleeve blouse, navy vest and skirt with white knee high socks and shiny black dress shoes that every girl wore to this school. 

"Uh... Duo... can I speak with you for a moment?" She said, waving her hand at him, showing him how badly she wanted to talk to him. Duo paused for a little but, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"NOW, DUO!" She screamed.

Duo scurried from his seat and joined her a few feet away. Wufei watched as she mumbled something to Duo who couldn't make out, and ended up bending her knees a bit and putting her hands together at her chest in a begging position. Wufei could hear her say 'please' over and over until Duo gave in. She then excitedly jumped in the air and retreated to a bench where all her friends where. 

Duo then reclaimed his spot by Wufei and just gave him a smile. 

"Who was that? What was so urgent?" Wufei asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"That would be Kimmy, one of the popular chicks," Duo said smiling a putting his hands behind his head. "You were what was urgent!" 

"Explain," Wufei said, wrinkling his forehead to show how confused he was. 

"Well, since there are limited guys here, the girls will always be the first to know when there is a new guy. And you are considered fresh meat for them to feed off of. I've been there and it ain't pretty. The main thing you should know is that she digs you, she thinks you're hot, and wants you to go over and talk to her," Duo said, smiling even bigger.

"Should I?" Wufei asked. He wasn't sure if he was ready for another relationship at the moment. 

"I wouldn't get to involved to fast, but I personally think its fun to watch the chicks fight over you," Duo said. "You should go. It's a real self-esteem booster. Do you want me to come along?" 

"I'll go alone," Wufei said, smiling. "But you can come if you don't think I can handle it." 

"Knowing you... you'll be able to survive!" Duo said, joining on the joke Wufei had just made. 

Wufei stood up and began to walk over to the group of girls, conversing on a bench. One of them spotted Wufei slowly walking to them and screeched. That caught all of the girls attention. They all fumbled around to get in their most appealing position possible on the bench. By the time Wufei reached them, they were all crossing their legs and smiling at him.

"Uh... hi," he said to Kimmy. She turned red in the cheeks and turned her head for a couple a seconds. When she turned it back her cheeks were back to their normal color. 

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Wufei," he replied.

"What about your last name?" She said, puffing up her lips and giving him a ditsy look.

"Its actually Chang Wufei," he said. He took a glance at the rest of the girls who were all looking a bit disappointed because he didn't start talking to him. 

"That's a real nice name Wufei," she said, smiling a white toothed smile. 

"Yeah... I uh... think so to," he replied, resisting the urge to laugh. He realized that he was the only sane person there.

"I think I'll go now," he said turning around and starting to walk to Duo at the fountain. 

"No!" Kimmy said, jumping from the bench and grabbing Wufei's arm. "I'll just cut to the chase!" 

Wufei turned and crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for the girl to get started.

"Why don't you like me?" She asked, looking as if she was going to cry. "Is it how I look?" 

Wufei winced his eyes. He really didn't want to hurt the girl, how quickly thought of some way to break it to her easily. 

"It isn't that," Wufei told her. "It's just me. You see, where I come from, people arrange marriages. So a couple of years ago I was forced to marry a girl called Nataku. But she... she was killed while fighting. You see... I'm just not ready to start anything right now."

He mentally slapped himself. Why had he gotten so open with this girl? But he agreed that this was a good reason not to get involved with someone. All Kimmy did was frown and feel a bit sad that she cam on to him so fast. 

"I'm so sorry!" She said grabbing one of his hands and holding it with both of hers. "I didn't mean to...." 

"It's o'kay," Wufei replied, gently removing his hands from her grip and walking back to Duo. Duo was just sitting on the fountain with his hands behind his head, smiling like he would never smile again. 

"So, how was it?" Duo asked, taking his hands form their current position and leaning forward, putting his elbows a little above his knees. "She seemed like she like you allot. Kinda like this love at first sight things!" 

"I went okay... I guess," Wufei said with a frown. 

The bell inside the school rang and all the people inside the courtyard scurried into the building. Duo motioned for Wufei to follow, and Wufei obeyed. He was about to begin his first day at Oak Hollow...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hmm... Am I getting Wufei's character clear for everyone so far??? The same as usual, review me and I'll most likely write lots of chapters each day. And NO, I won't hook Wufei up with anyone. He's still recovering from his dead wife in this fic. Maybe the next one guys! And just in case you haven't noticed. The author notes at the top changes every chapter, so be sure to read it. There is usually important info their.


	7. New Girl

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: This is a short chapter!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 7  
New Girl**

Duo and Wufei walked out of the courtyard and up the steps on the other end. They walked through one of the many school doors in the front. Duo walked with Wufei to the office so he could get his new schedule. 

When they walked in the same woman with the beehive hair was sitting at her computer talking on the phone and typing at her computer. When they walked in she told whoever she was talking to she would call later and hung the phone up. 

"Can I help you?" She asked Wufei, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Duo said. "He's the new guy, he like needs his schedule." 

"What is your name?" The woman asked. 

"Chang Wufei," Wufei replied. 

She rummaged through a stack of papers on her desk and pulled out two folders. She took one and opened it up. She pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly walked to the office Xerox machine. She made a copy and walked back to Wufei and Duo. She handed him the copy and went back to her desk. 

"We have another new student coming today," the woman said pointing to the other folder she had retrieved earlier. "I hope you wont give her a bad impression of this school, Duo. And the same goes for Mr. Wufei!" 

She gave him a stern look and continued with her computer work. Duo just laughed and motioned for Wufei to follow him. When they walked out the office door Duo took the paper from Wufei and read through it. 

"We don't have first period together, but I'll walk with you anyway!" Duo told him. "You have Math first, hopefully you aren't to rusty, Ms. Johnson is a bad teacher." 

"Isn't that the teacher you pulled the prank on?" Wufei asked, smiling. 

"So it is!" Duo said winking. 

Wufei followed Duo up a flight of stairs, leading to the second floor of the school. After going through many hallways, they arrived at a door with the name 'Johnson' embedded on a nameplate that was attached to the door. 

"Have fun!" Duo said, patting Wufei on the back and walking off. 

Wufei opened the door and walked into a classroom with only a couple of students in it so far. The tardy bell hadn't rang yet so most of them haven't arrived. A fat lady with curly white hair was up front writing on the chalkboard. Wufei suspected her to be Ms. Johnson. He walked up, avoiding the oddly arranged desks and tapped the woman on the shoulder. 

She turned quickly, a mad look placed on her face, but it went into a calmer version when she saw someone she didn't recognize. 

"Are you my new student? Chang Wufei?" She asked. 

Wufei nodded his head and she pointed to a seat in the back corner, meaning that this is where Wufei would sit until further notice. He walked to the desk, avoiding the stares of the few people that were in the room, and sat down. 

When he sat down the bell rang and students piled into the room. They all talked, threw paper balls, and other things of that sort. They all pretty much didn't notice Wufei. But what caught Wufei's eye was someone else who walked up to Ms. Johnson. She handed Ms. Johnson a piece of paper and Ms. Johnson pointed to the desk next to Wufei's. 

She smiled when she looked at where Ms. Johnson was pointing. She walked over to the designated desk and sat down, a smile still plastered to her face. The girl had red hair down to her shoulder blades, curly at the ends and a bit blonde at her forehead. She was wearing the required uniform and carried only a purse with her. 

Wufei smiled back, but before he could ask her name, class started. Ms. Johnson didn't introduce Wufei or the new girl to the class, so he just boringly stared at the board and listened carefully to what Ms. Johnson was lecturing about. 

As Ms. Johnson was giving them an assignment, Wufei felt something weird across his cheek. He looked on the corner of his eye and saw the girl staring strait at him. But when he turned to meet the gaze, she was looking at Ms. Johnson. There was no way she could turn her head that fast without Wufei noticing. 

He frowned and continued to listen to Ms. Johnson. When the bell rang, he looked over to talk to her, but she was gone...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I know this chapter is short, but I got what I wanted in this chapter, but I must warn you that there will be NO Wufei Romance! You will LOVE the next chapter ^_^! 


	8. Elizabeth

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: This is where the plot starts to thicken and adopt the idea of magic!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 8  
Elizabeth**

When Wufei had his lunch period, he searched for somewhere to sit. He had already bought his lunch, which consisted of chips, two candy bars, and a coke. He was forced to come to Oak Hollow, but he wouldn't be forced to eat the cooked school food. 

He walked in the middle of the Cafeteria, searching for anybody, anyone he could talk to. He looked at someone waving at him from the corner of his eye. Over to the right was where the girls he had met in the courtyard were eating. They were all viciously waving at him, hoping that he would consider sitting with them. 

Wufei looked at his current options and decided it was his only choice. He started to walk towards the girls, causing them to scramble about, pulling him up a chair and wrestling over who gets to sit next to him. When he finally reached the round table, the girls had decided who got to sit where. 

He sat in the reserved seat and laid his lunch his on the table. All the girls quickly stared at it, taking note to what he liked to eat. Then one girl sighed and started a conversation. 

"Oh, Look!" She screamed, causing all the girls to stare at her. "He doesn't eat allot! So when he's 70 and retired he wont be fat!" 

All the girls looked all excited and optimistic after that comment. They then slung questions at Wufei. It was a mad mass of silly questions, but Wufei took the time to answer most of them, no matter how pathetic they were. Wufei was amazed at some of the things they wanted to know about him. They wanted to know his zodiac sign, his birthday, the name of every member in his family, and worst of all was what his 'type' was.

But before he could answer the last question, he saw someone familiar walk by. Duo and Heero were conversing as they walked with lunch trays filled with tacos and 'suprise' sauce. He tried to find the most polite way to leave the table without making his 'fans' cry, but he couldn't think of anything good. So all he said was, "I have to leave," grabbing his lunch and walking off. 

He stood from his chair and pushed it back in. When he turned around to catch up with his to friends, he ran into a girl, knocking her over, but she managed to keep all of her lunch in her tray.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Wufie said, kneeling down to see if she was okay. When he reached his knee he saw someone familiar. It was the girl form Ms. Johnson's class! 

"I'm okay...," the girl said, standing up on her feet. "At least you had enough courtesy to help." 

She then began to walk off, leaving a confused Wufei kneeling on the floor. All this time the other girls were staring at Wufei, hoping he wouldn't go after the girl. 

"Wait!" Wufei said, causing all the girls at the table to give a depressed sigh. "What's your name?" 

The girl turned around, causing her red hair to swing over he shoulder. "My name is Elizabeth... but you can call me Liz." She then continued to walk away and sitting at a table by herself. Wufie just shrugged his shoulders and walked off, causing all the girls at the table to jump up and down in victory. 

When Wufei caught up with Duo and Heero they were both sitting at a table eating there tacos, knocking aside the suprise sauce. 

"Hey Wuu!" Duo said, offering him a seat next to him.

"Hey Wufei," Heero said, not nearly as enthusiastic.

"Duo told me this morning that you started coming to school here," Heero said. "How is it so far?" 

"I guess its going fine," Wufei said, taking the seat Duo offered and continued on his lunch.

"That's good to hear!" Duo said, mouth filled with half eaten taco. 

After lunch, Wufei said his good-byes to the two boys and started his search for his next period class. It was advisory to be exact. His teacher was Ms. Shredder. Her room was on the third floor. When he reached the room she greeted him, welcoming him to Oak Hollow, and handed him a piece of paper.

"This is your locker number and combination. They just had it set for you, do you want to go see it now? They have already placed all of your school books inside for you," the teacher informed him. 

Wufei agreed to this and she wrote him a pass to go into the hallway. Wufei walked to the first floor where all the lockers were and searched for his. When he came across his tall locker numbered 119, he looked at the paper for the combination. 

He turned the knob, entering 13-1-35 and pulling up on the other knob. Inside were two shelves, the bottom one held a series of books. The large empty space on the bottom of his locker had a coat hanger and something else that attracted Wufei's attention. There was a black candle at the bottom of his locker. A tall cylinder candle with a bent wick. 

He reached down and picked up the candle. He just shrugged his shoulders and put the candle back where he had found it. But he didn't noticed the words inscribed on the bottom...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Muwahaha! Can you feel the plot thicken?! Now REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	9. Release

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: Just read and find out! I actualy sent in an application for a column on Fanfiction.net, so maybe you'll see me as a columnist pretty soon!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 9  
Release**

Wufei spent the rest of his day going to new classes and trying to fit in a little bit. Most people just ignored him and pretended he didn't say anything. He also discovered that he had other classes with Elizabeth or, as she preferred, Liv. He didn't get to talk to her very much though. So he set out to track her down after school and try and start a conversation.

When the school dismissal bell rang, Wufei wasted no time to run to the courtyard and trick Liz down. He stood in the center, near the fountain. Without success, he went back inside the building and to his locker. He inputted the combination and pulled up the latch. He then grabbed everything he needed to do his homework and caught a glance of the black candle on the bottom of his locker. He hesitated, but then bent down and picked it up. 

He then slammed his locker shut and continued his way back into the courtyard. There he spotted the red haired girl and quickly ran after her. 

"Elizabeth!" Wufei shouted, running down the stairs and towards the direction she was walking. Liz stopped and turned around to meet the gaze of Wufei.

"Yes?" She asked.

Wufei then hesitated and then took action. "So... how was your first day?"

"It was fine," She said, nodding her head. "And yours?"

"Pretty good," Wufei said. 

"Well, I have to go!" Liz said, turning quickly and walking to the gates of Oak Hollow. 

Wufei frowned and started to walk in the same direction. But he was then tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Duo and Heero, both having an awkward look on their face. 

"So 'lil Wu-Chan has a thing for the new girl, eh?" Duo said patting Wufei on the back. "She doesn't look half-bad either!" 

"Ignore him, he's always like this when school's over," Heero said, shaking his head in disapproval." 

"Oh yeah! I got a great idea for you to make new friends!" Duo said, putting his arm around Wufei's shoulders like they were best friends and pulled him in the direction of the apartment, leaving Heero walking in the opposite direction. 

"I'm gonna throw a party at our house on Friday. Maybe you can meet that new chick again!" Duo said, smiling. 

"I guess I'll have to hire a maid again, today's Wednesday, right?" Duo asked.

"Yeah," Wufei said, disapproving of the idea, but not saying anything. 

"Cool, we've got a day and a half to get ready!" Duo exclaimed, giving a big smile. 

They continued towards the apartment complex they lived in. On the way they saw a few birds and other animals running around in a chaotic frenzy. They were all acting like something bad was about to happen, but it was all sunny out and Wufei didn't sense anything of ill intention going to happen. He just tightened his grip on candle and books and continued along the sidewalk.

When they reached the complex, they walked inside the doors and into the elevator. When they reached the door to their home Duo pulled out the key and opened the door. They both walked into the messy apartment and started loosening their school uniforms. Wufei walked upstairs and grabbed a pair of pants and a light blue shirt from his closet and placed all of his books and the candle on his pillow. He unloosened his tie and then slipped off his long sleeved coat and removed the under-shirt he wore underneath. He saw Duo come upstairs shirtless, walking towards his room while unloosening his belt. 

Wufei slipped on his shirt and then removed his shiny black shoes and socks from his feet. He then removed his pants and put on the dark blue jeans he had pulled from his closet. He then neatly folded up his uniform and placed it on the end of his bed. When he walked out of his room he saw Duo across the room, past the square railing that kept people form falling through to the first floor that was located in the center.

Duo was sitting at a desk, flipping through the pages in a phonebook and dialing a few numbers. He tried several numbers until he got a smile on his face and hung up the phone.

"Looks like we got a maid who will clean any amount of mess!" Duo said, jumping from the chair he was sitting in and walking to Wufei. He had slipped on a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a T-shirt that said 'I see Dumb People'.

"What's that?" Duo asked, pointing inside Wufei's room. 

Wufei turned to see what Duo was pointing at. He saw he was pointing at the black candle. Wufei just shrugged his shoulders and responded.

"It was at the bottom of my locker, so I just took it." 

"So... whadaya wanna do?" Duo asked. "How 'bout we go watch some TV?" 

Wufei nodded in agreement. Duo then walked downstairs and flung himself on the leather couch. Wufei first went into his room and grabbed the black candle and joined Duo on the left side of the leather couch. Wufei placed the candle on the small glass table on the left side of the couch. 

"Do you have a lighter?" Wufei asked Duo. 

Duo nodded, putting down the remote control and digging through one of the pair of pants messily spread on the floor. He then pulled out a transparent yellow lighter and tossed it to Wufei.

Wufei reflexively caught the lighter and guided it to the candle. He ignited the lighter and placed the flame onto the wick. When the wick was lit, Wufei blew out the flame on the lighter and put it next to the candle. The candle's flame was abnormally tall, but neither Duo nor Wufei noticed this. 

It was when the candle was lit that rain clouds suddenly appeared, blocking the sun and letting rain and lightening pour to the ground. And they still overlooked the inscription on the bottom of the candle which read, 'Release'.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
So far so good??? I hope so! Be sure to tell your friends about this Fic!!!


	10. Plans

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: I swear its coming in the next two chapters!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 9  
Plans **

Wufei woke up uncomfortably on the leather couch, with the television still turned up real loud. He wondered how he managed to go to sleep. He looked over to see Duo lying on the floor. They stayed up late watching TV, about 1:30 in the morning to be exact. Wufei looked at the clock over the big screen television and saw it was about 11:20. 

They had over slept big time. Wufei stood up and gave Duo a soft kick in the ribs and he adjusted a little on the ground and continued to sleep. Wufei frowned and then just reached down and picked Duo up by the shoulders.

"Come on," Wufei said, shaking him a bit. "Wake up!"

Duo then woke up, letting out a big yawn and opening his eyes to see Wufei's black ones. Wufei released his grip on Duo's shoulders and pointed to the clock. Duo frowned a bit, but soon changed his expression, replacing it with a mischievous look. Wufei was not suprised on what he said. 

"Lets just play hooky for today," Duo said. "Is that fine with you Wuu?" 

Wufei just cocked and eyebrow and nodded. They would get in trouble anyway for showing up late, so they might as well not go. There was a knock on the door and Duo got up and walked towards it. He opened the door to reveal the blonde haired Kimmy holding a small store bought cake. 

"Um... hi Duo," Kimmy said, trying to look around him. "I brought a cake." 

"For me?" Duo said smiling and trying to take the cake from her. 

"In your dreams dweeb!" She said frowning. "It's actually for Wufei! Is he here or not?" 

Duo stepped to the side and pointed towards the smiling Chinese boy. She walked in and handed Wufie the small cake. Wufei excepted it and gave a grateful nod of his head. 

"I hope you feel better!" Kimmy said, blushing a little bit. "You are sick, right?" 

"Um... Actually I overslept," Wufei said, wondering if she wanted the cake back. 

"Whatever, just take the cake anyway!" She said winking.

She then looked Wufei over. "Oh my goodness!" She said looking at Wufei's pants. 

"What?" Wufei asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She said, giving away her lie form her deformed facial expression.

"Come on, tell me!" Wufei said. "I can handle it!" 

"It's just...," Kimmy said, uncomfortably maneuvering her weight. "Your clothes... let me take you shopping!" 

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Wufei asked, looking down at his attire and trying to find the problem. 

"It just doesn't match you," she said. "Come on! Take a shower and after school I'm gonna take you shopping! I'll give you a good taste of America that you will never forget!" 

"Come on! What do you think?" Kimmy said, grabbing his hand with both of hers and giving him a fake puppy face that made them both laugh. 

"Sure," Wufei responded. "I'll do it as long as it's just you and not any of your friends!" 

"Deal!" Kimmy said, releasing his hand and running to the door.

"Then I guess It's a date!" She said, purposely running to the elevator before Wufei could say it wasn't a date. 

Duo cracked up laughing at the doorway. "That sucks, huh?" 

Then a middle aged woman appeared at the doorway wearing loose casual clothes, carrying cleaning supplies in with her left hand. She had black hair that was tied up into a bun with a black tie. She smiled and spoke to Duo. 

"Hey! I'm Sophia, the cleaning lady you hired!" Duo smiled and led her into the middle of the living room. 

She just smiled and nodded at the mess. Duo had expected her to scream or something. The apartment was very messy and unorganized, and she just smiled.

"I'll have it clean by seven!" She said. "Before I start, where's your laundry room?" 

Duo pulled her back and pointed to a door through the clearing in the ceiling. She then ran up the stairs and into the room and appeared with a laundry basket. She then started to pick up clothes off the ground and piled them in it. Duo and Wufei had gone into the kitchen and fixed them some cereal. 

"How do you have all this food in here?" Wufei asked. "Do you go grocery shopping?" 

"No," Duo said smiling. "Someone brings them to me every Sunday."

"Another question if you don't mind," Wufei said, receiving a nod from Duo. "What does Heero do?"

"Oh," Duo said, giving a small frown. "He works at a mechanic shop. I used to work there but I was fired a while back. Heero lives in a dorm on campus. He would only let Relena send him to Oak Hollow. He pays for everything else with the money he gets from working." 

Then Sophia walked into the kitchen carrying the basket piled way above the rim. "How do you have anything to wear if its all dirty?" 

"Oh," Duo said grinning. "I just go buy new ones!"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
DUM DUM DUM! Something special's gonna happen soon! 


	11. Kimmy's Last

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: This is where the evil begins~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 11  
Kimmy's Last**

Wufei took a shower before Sophia could get to the bathroom. He didn't want to make it messy after she had cleaned it up, so he beat her to it. We he had finished and had gotten dressed he walked downstairs to see Duo watching the big screen television. The living room was already spotless. The clothes were picked up and everything was polished and vacuumed. 

Sophia was now working on the kitchen. She had cleaned out the oven, which was filthy with the ashes of burned pizza and was starting on the counter and sink. 

Wufei heard a knock at the door and he opened it to see Kimmy standing outside with a huge smile planted on her face. She had changed into different, brighter clothes. She had on a black skirt that came up right above her knees, and a red, silk blouse on. She carried a small leather purse at her side, which looked like she had just bought it. She had a pair of black high heels on and her hair tied back into a neat bun. 

"Ready sweet-pea?" She asked. 

"If you stop with the pet names, then yes," was what Wufei replied with. 

Wufei told Duo that he was leaving and the two teens walked to the elevator. When they left the apartment complex, she called a taxi and they were driven to the mall. 

At the mall, Kimmy made Wufei try everything on that she thought might look good on him. And she wouldn't let Wufei buy a thing. She had her fathers credit card in hand and was charging it like crazy.

Wufei asked he repeatedly if she wanted him to buy anything, but she always declined. After she had bought well over $700 worth of clothes for him, they decided to go to the food court and eat lunch. Kimmy got a cheeseburger and Wufei got cheese pizza. 

They joked around and pretty much enjoyed themselves at the table in the food court. Of course there were eight bags of clothes lying around the table, but they ignored this. 

As they joked around, a pair of eyes was glaring at them across the mall. Eyes of someone filled with hatred and sourness. The brown eyes were specifically focused on Kimmy. After about three minutes of thoughts and plans, it withdrew from its position and walked out of the mall, fulfilling its plan. 

Once Wufei and Kimmy were done eating, they gathered up the shopping bags and took a taxi back the apartment complex. When they reached the door, around 8:30, Wufei opened it and the piled in. Duo was in the kitchen, cooking a pizza. 

"Hey!" He called out, smiling at Kimmy. "Did you kids have fun?" 

"None of your business dork!" Kimmy called out, winking and sticking her tongue out at Duo. 

"Well, I gotta go!" Kimmy said, turning to Wufei and quickly kissing him on the cheek. 

Wufei blushed and waved good-bye to the blonde girl as she pranced out of the room, giggling like crazy. 

She shut the door behind her and left the complex and took a taxi home. When she reached the three-story house she lived in, she walked to the front door to find a large red candle on the doormat. She picked up the waxy cylinder and observed it. There was no note, and no left evidence on who left it. And even though she didn't look on the bottom, there was no inscription. 

She just shrugged her shoulders and took a key form her purse and opened her front door. The main hall was very dark. She rubbed her hand against the wall until she found a light switch, which turned on the chandelier hanging in the center of the visible ceiling. 

She walked up the flight of nearby stairs to the third floor and walked into one of the doors. The door led to her room and she flopped herself on her bed. She dropped her purse on the floor and took the red candle held it in front of her face.

"I wonder where it came from," She stated under her breath. She then felt something crawl up her leg. She jumped up in fear, dropping the candle under her bed, and looked at her leg. Nothing was present in the room, as far as she could see. She frowned as her heart pounded inside her chest. She then thought it was just something to do with her nerves and went to look for the candle. 

She looked under her bed and found it. But she failed to notice a thin piece of wax had fallen off the bottom, exposing something that was not meant to be seen by anyone. She then dug through her purse, searching for the cigarette lighter she carried around with her. She wasn't a habit smoker, but she would have an occasional cigarette. When she retrieved it, she placed the candle on her night table and lit it.

She then stood up and stretched a little, thinking of her beloved Wufei. But as soon as the flame grew large enough, she saw something she didn't want to see. She saw a large snake on the floor. It was coiled around a the leg of a chair that belonged to a nearby desk. She screamed and at first just stood frozen in fear. But she soon gained enough since to cautiously walked to her door, hoping to be able to leave without being bitten. 

She managed to inch her way past the snake and out into the hall, slamming the door shut behind her. She was shaking in fear now. She had never seen a real snake before in her life. But she felt a large piece of her sanity go away when she saw a colony of spiders crawling from underneath her blouse. She screamed and ran around the third story, madly trying to get the spiders off her. 

They were biting her, leaving toxic venom in the wounds as she ran to a balcony. There she tried taking of her blouse and throwing it over the side, revealing a black halter top. What she saw then was what caused her to lose her life. She saw a large cut in her stomach where the spiders were crawling out of. She let out a blood-curdling scream and tripped over the balcony edge. 

She fell three stories down and onto the street, where her body was ran over numerous times before the cars could safely stop... 

Back inside her room, the candle had melted down halfway, revealing what was in its core. Inside the center of the candle was an hourglass. The second Kimmy's life had left her body, the last grain of sand had fallen. The windows to her room blew open, blowing out the flame on the candle and knocking it of the night table. As it landed on the ground, leaving the bottom vulnerable to curious eyes. 

On he bottom read the word fear. Revealing that everything that Kimmy had saw was not real. Nothing had been wrapped around her chair's leg, and there was no deep cut that had been a home millions of poisonous spiders. And those spiders had never bitten the blonde, leaving their poisonous venom to slowly kill her. All there was left behind was a hourglass covered with hot wax. But soon after it had fallen to the floor, a figure appeared form nowhere and picked it up. 

It scanned the room and looked for a specific something. It saw a picture of Kimmy on the desk and quickly recovered it from its resting position and disappeared as quickly as it had came... 


	12. Kimmy's Last

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spiderwebs  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Angst  
Type: Legolas fic   
Author: Flame (Vileplume3000@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: All I own is the Characters that do not appear in Gundam Wing.  
Rating: R, Blood, Gore, and other Tidbits for Mature minds.   
Summary: Wufei is now a ex-gundam pilot and is searching for a new life. But he is led into another adventure involving the destruction of the world and his families hidden past. R/R! This will be a long one! (Incomplete)  
Authors Notes: This is where the evil begins~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**

**Chapter 11  
Kimmy's Last**

Wufei took a shower before Sophia could get to the bathroom. He didn't want to make it messy after she had cleaned it up, so he beat her to it. We he had finished and had gotten dressed he walked downstairs to see Duo watching the big screen television. The living room was already spotless. The clothes were picked up and everything was polished and vacuumed. 

Sophia was now working on the kitchen. She had cleaned out the oven, which was filthy with the ashes of burned pizza and was starting on the counter and sink. 

Wufei heard a knock at the door and he opened it to see Kimmy standing outside with a huge smile planted on her face. She had changed into different, brighter clothes. She had on a black skirt that came up right above her knees, and a red, silk blouse on. She carried a small leather purse at her side, which looked like she had just bought it. She had a pair of black high heels on and her hair tied back into a neat bun. 

"Ready sweet-pea?" She asked. 

"If you stop with the pet names, then yes," was what Wufei replied with. 

Wufei told Duo that he was leaving and the two teens walked to the elevator. When they left the apartment complex, she called a taxi and they were driven to the mall. 

At the mall, Kimmy made Wufei try everything on that she thought might look good on him. And she wouldn't let Wufei buy a thing. She had her fathers credit card in hand and was charging it like crazy.

Wufei asked he repeatedly if she wanted him to buy anything, but she always declined. After she had bought well over $700 worth of clothes for him, they decided to go to the food court and eat lunch. Kimmy got a cheeseburger and Wufei got cheese pizza. 

They joked around and pretty much enjoyed themselves at the table in the food court. Of course there were eight bags of clothes lying around the table, but they ignored this. 

As they joked around, a pair of eyes was glaring at them across the mall. Eyes of someone filled with hatred and sourness. The brown eyes were specifically focused on Kimmy. After about three minutes of thoughts and plans, it withdrew from its position and walked out of the mall, fulfilling its plan. 

Once Wufei and Kimmy were done eating, they gathered up the shopping bags and took a taxi back the apartment complex. When they reached the door, around 8:30, Wufei opened it and the piled in. Duo was in the kitchen, cooking a pizza. 

"Hey!" He called out, smiling at Kimmy. "Did you kids have fun?" 

"None of your business dork!" Kimmy called out, winking and sticking her tongue out at Duo. 

"Well, I gotta go!" Kimmy said, turning to Wufei and quickly kissing him on the cheek. 

Wufei blushed and waved good-bye to the blonde girl as she pranced out of the room, giggling like crazy. 

She shut the door behind her and left the complex and took a taxi home. When she reached the three-story house she lived in, she walked to the front door to find a large red candle on the doormat. She picked up the waxy cylinder and observed it. There was no note, and no left evidence on who left it. And even though she didn't look on the bottom, there was no inscription. 

She just shrugged her shoulders and took a key form her purse and opened her front door. The main hall was very dark. She rubbed her hand against the wall until she found a light switch, which turned on the chandelier hanging in the center of the visible ceiling. 

She walked up the flight of nearby stairs to the third floor and walked into one of the doors. The door led to her room and she flopped herself on her bed. She dropped her purse on the floor and took the red candle held it in front of her face.

"I wonder where it came from," She stated under her breath. She then felt something crawl up her leg. She jumped up in fear, dropping the candle under her bed, and looked at her leg. Nothing was present in the room, as far as she could see. She frowned as her heart pounded inside her chest. She then thought it was just something to do with her nerves and went to look for the candle. 

She looked under her bed and found it. But she failed to notice a thin piece of wax had fallen off the bottom, exposing something that was not meant to be seen by anyone. She then dug through her purse, searching for the cigarette lighter she carried around with her. She wasn't a habit smoker, but she would have an occasional cigarette. When she retrieved it, she placed the candle on her night table and lit it.

She then stood up and stretched a little, thinking of her beloved Wufei. But as soon as the flame grew large enough, she saw something she didn't want to see. She saw a large snake on the floor. It was coiled around a the leg of a chair that belonged to a nearby desk. She screamed and at first just stood frozen in fear. But she soon gained enough since to cautiously walked to her door, hoping to be able to leave without being bitten. 

She managed to inch her way past the snake and out into the hall, slamming the door shut behind her. She was shaking in fear now. She had never seen a real snake before in her life. But she felt a large piece of her sanity go away when she saw a colony of spiders crawling from underneath her blouse. She screamed and ran around the third story, madly trying to get the spiders off her. 

They were biting her, leaving toxic venom in the wounds as she ran to a balcony. There she tried taking of her blouse and throwing it over the side, revealing a black halter top. What she saw then was what caused her to lose her life. She saw a large cut in her stomach where the spiders were crawling out of. She let out a blood-curdling scream and tripped over the balcony edge. 

She fell three stories down and onto the street, where her body was ran over numerous times before the cars could safely stop... 

Back inside her room, the candle had melted down halfway, revealing what was in its core. Inside the center of the candle was an hourglass. The second Kimmy's life had left her body, the last grain of sand had fallen. The windows to her room blew open, blowing out the flame on the candle and knocking it of the night table. As it landed on the ground, leaving the bottom vulnerable to curious eyes. 

On he bottom read the word fear. Revealing that everything that Kimmy had saw was not real. Nothing had been wrapped around her chair's leg, and there was no deep cut that had been a home millions of poisonous spiders. And those spiders had never bitten the blonde, leaving their poisonous venom to slowly kill her. All there was left behind was a hourglass covered with hot wax. But soon after it had fallen to the floor, a figure appeared form nowhere and picked it up. 

It scanned the room and looked for a specific something. It saw a picture of Kimmy on the desk and quickly recovered it from its resting position and disappeared as quickly as it had came... 


End file.
